Family Life Naruto Style
by KayEmBeewiggles
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all adopted by Kakashi Hatake and his loving wife Anko. The three are very close and would do anything for each other but what if two of the teens start to develope feelings for one another.
1. Family Life

**A/N: Alright this story is actually completed it'll just take me awhile to upload all the chapters. Keep in mind this is kinda old so don't be to harsh I'm pretty sure I've improved since I wrote this. **

Sakura Haruno was packing her school bag when she noticed the books she was supposed to borrow out to her friend were missing. One person came to mind of who would take her books. Her adoptive father Kakashi Hatake although he was happily married to her adoptive mother Anko he had a knack for stealing her dirty romance novels. At the age of five Sakura was orphaned after the mysterious death of her parents, Kakashi and his wife were her foster parents having been close to her parents and quite used to taking care of other peoples kids having already adopted two little boys the same age as Sakura. One, Naruto was abandoned by his parents and the other, Sasuke was the only survivor in the massacre of his family. After half a year of living with the Hatake's they adopted Sakura as their daughter and have raised her ever since. Only years later when Sakura started her collection of romance novels Kakashi started stealing them.

"Kakashi, where the hell did you put my books!!" Sakura yelled at her legal guardian who always seemed be reading her romance novels.

"Yes my darling non biological daughter who insists on screeching at seven thirty in the morning." Kakashi said coming into the pink haired teens room drying his hair with a towel wearing his work clothes.

"What did you do with my Icha Icha books I'm supposed to lend them to Hinata."

"Sorry but I don't have your books," Kakashi gave an innocent look them added in a mumble "this time."

Sakura smiled gave her father a pat on the arm then headed towards her brothers' room. As Sakura was entering their bedroom she ran into Sasuke.

"Oh sorry Sasuke didn't see you there." she said with a smile all she received was a "hn" as she proceeded to find the other teenage boy living under the room. "Naruto, I know you took my books, you've lived with Kakashi for far to long."

Naruto looked at the girl he called his sister and smiled reaching over towards his bedside table and grabbing the orange books.

"Here you are sis. And I recent being compared to Kakashi in such a manner." Naruto said handing her the books and gathering his things for school.

"Well now I'll just have to tell you're little girlfriend that you like to read romance novels." Sakura said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hey don't tell Hina anything I just stole them to get you to screech at Kakashi. And if I am correct isn't Hinata the one you are giving those books to in the first place." Naruto smiled at his sister's eye roll as they headed downstairs to get breakfast before making their way to school.

As the two entered the kitchen they laughed at the sight. Anko was pleading with Sasuke to eat some breakfast but the only replies she would get were "hn's" finally the woman gave up patted him on the head and gave Sakura and Naruto a hug before heading to work.

Sakura poked Sasuke in the side who was hunched over the counter looking utterly exhausted. "Sasuke, I know you're not a morning person but you should eat something. I have tomatoes." Sasuke's head immediately shot up as he held out his hand expectantly. Sakura and Naruto laughed and handed him a tomato. They all ate their breakfast then headed out the door.

"I'm driving." yelled Naruto as he ran towards the car the three shared.

"Oh no, Naruto you've had caffeine this morning you are not driving." Sakura said in a warning tone.

"She's right you drive like a maniac as it is but with a cup of coffee in your system your ten times worst. I'll drive." Sasuke said as he pried the keys from the hyper blonde's hand.

"Fine but I get shot-gun." Naruto declared not totally defeated.

"And I'm driving home tonight." Sakura said matter- a- factly as the three got into the car and went to school.

The three arrived at school safe and sound since the most mature of all of them had been driving. The teens got out of the car and went to join their friends before classes started.

"Hey guys." called Hinata as she saw them walking towards her.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura said cheerily

"Hey." grunted Sasuke

Naruto gave an overly loud hello to his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss knowing she didn't like PDA's and he had a feeling her cousin Neji would be showing up soon.

There was fifteen minutes before classes started so the teens settles under a tree that was in the school's courtyard. In all of two minutes all of their friends had showed up. Neji and Tenten came over hand in hand then Kiba and Shino (they were not holding hands). Temari came over dragging both her brother Kankuro and her boyfriend Shikamaru along with her, neither of them being morning people and despised the fact they had to get up before 8 to go to classes. Gaara walked casually behind him a blonde girl none of them had met before in tow.

"Hey Guys this is Ino Yamanaka she starts school here today, I'm supposed to show her around." Gaara said noticing the confused looks on his friends faces, him not being the most sociable of all people, at least not to ones he didn't know.

They all introduced themselves then the group settled into their own conversations.

"Oh Hinata I almost forgot here are those books you wanted to borrow, you wouldn't believe the trouble I had finding them this morning. Guess were they wer..." Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto had put his arm around her.

"Hey Sakura, didn't someone say they would shut their trap this morning." He questioned as she smiled deviously.

"Sorry Naru." Sakura said in mock sweetness as she pinched his cheek.

"Hey that hurt!!" he bellowed Sakura quickly kissed his cheek then shoved him off to go talk to the guys.

"Um I don't want to sound rude but why don't you care that Sakura just kissed your boyfriend Hinata." Ino asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura gagged.

Hinata smiled knowingly.

Temari burst out into laughter and Tenten giggled.

"What's so funny?" questioned Ino

"Hinata doesn't care that Sakura kissed Naruto because they are siblings." Tenten filled the girl in.

Ino looked at Sakura then over at Naruto. "You don't look anything alike."

Sakura gave a cheeky grin. "You think that's weird Sasuke's my brother too."

"Sasuke..the one with the black hair that's shaped like a duck's but right? I really don't see it." Ino now looked utterly confused.

"Alright Ino since I've teased you enough we were all adopted but I see them and love them both like they were my actual blood relatives same as with our adoptive parents." Sakura explained as she watched her two brothers get into another one of their stupid arguments that she secretly enjoyed.

"Really, huh that explains a lot, I'm sorry for the comment earlier." Ino said feeling really embarrassed.

"No problem." Sakura said with a wave of her hand just then she noticed Naruto was about to eat the tomato she had packed Sasuke for lunch.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HATAKE YOU DROP THAT TOMATO RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed knowing if he ate that her other bro would be in a terrible mood the rest of the day and that in turn wrecked everyone else's mood.

"I have no clue what your talking about sis." Naruto said trying to hide the fruit behind his back as Sasuke shot him a death glare.

Sakura arrived just in time to retrieve the tomato put it back in the lunch box and calm the boys down. Sasuke who was now in a very good mood smiled and did something he only did with her and Naruto, he acted kinda silly. Seeing as everyone had turned away from their argument as they were quite used to it by now he ran up to Sakura and gave her a huge hug.

"Sakura my savior how would Naruto and I survive without your mediation." he said in a pretend distressed voice.

Sakura having seen this behavior before rolled her eyes and hugged him back. The bell rang and the two split apart. Ino ran up to Sakura once the pink haired girl was alone and talked.

"Girl I don't know how you do it." she said

"Do what?" she questioned

"Have two hot guys glomp you and not be able to appreciate their good looks." Ino answered

"Oh I appreciate it alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah who would want to be related to a couple of ugos." Sakura smiled seeing she had now really confused the poor girl, must really suck being blonde she thought as they entered the school and went their separate ways.

**A/N: Any blondes who read this can't be mad cuz guess what my hair is blonde and I really don't care, I mean just look at Jessica Simpson (enough said on why we are constantly called **_**dumb **_**blondes). Alright I just wanted to show you guys in this chapter that the three are so close even Sasuke will act a little silly with them, I know your thinking Sasuke would so not do that so I added that he made sure no one was looking. I hope you like it review if ya did. (This was my original authors note and first two chapters of this story from it's really old but I love this story so I decided 2 post it)**


	2. Anime and Dreams

**A/N: Alright since this was all written and the chapters worked together so well I just had it be one very long chapter...don't get used to it because stories I don't already have written don't tend to be very long updates. **

(The night of chapter One.)

That night Naruto had a date with Hinata so after they arrived home from school he took a shower then proceeded to get ready. Since their parents weren't home yet Sakura and Sasuke were left alone. The two were sitting in the living room watching anime but they were also recording it since the three of them usually watched it together they didn't want Naruto to miss it and have to hear his complaints. A commercial came on and Sakura got up.

"Hey Sasuke I'm getting a drink, you thirsty?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." was his only reply

Sakura returned with a coke for herself and Tomato juice for Sasuke. Seeing that she had brought him his favorite drink he smiled, the only person that knew him as well as Sakura did was Naruto only Sakura didn't use this fact to annoy him like the blonde did. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Thanks you know me to well." Sasuke said using his leg to hit her knee a couple times.

Sakura just smiled at him then face the T.V. noticing their show was now back on. On the outside the girl looked at serene as always(well when she wasn't yelling at her brothers that is) but on the inside she was screaming she hated the fact that whenever Sasuke touched her it took all she had to not blush. And this morning when he hugged her she could hardly contain herself. She didn't feel like this with Naruto why would she feel like this with Sasuke.

Sasuke noticing the inward battle going on in Sakura's mind as he looked into her dazzling green eyes he decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Sakura is something the matter? You look distraught." Questioned the dark haired boy

Sakura's face faltered damn him and being able to read her like a book.

"Uh yeah Sasuke."

Just then Naruto walked into the room wearing what he usually wore when he took Hinata out nice jeans and a t-shirt even though it didn't sound all that nice for taking out the girl he was dating even someone who despised Naruto had to admit he looked damn good in this.

Sakura wolf whistled "Damn Naruto you look H-O-T HOT!!" Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister.

"EEEEW INCEST!!" he joked childishly as she threw a throw pillow at him. (Guess that's why they call them throw pillows lol)

"Naruto here I am giving you a compliment and you go and say a totally irrelevant comment."

"Well as much as I would like to argue with you I will be late if I do so have a good night see you guys later." he said with a wave of his hand as he made it to the doorway before adding

"Oh and don't set the roof on fire." he joked knowing those two would probably watch T.V. all night.

"The roof the roof the roof is on fire." Sakura jokingly sang

Naruto finished her little chant with "We don't need no water let the mother fucker burn."

Sasuke had made a huge BEEP noise as Naruto said 'mother fucker' because Anko found it offensive even though she wasn't there it was a reflex. The other two laughed and then Naruto left.

"So Sasuke what 'cha wanna do?" Sakura asked

"Hn." Sasuke replied

'typical answer.' thought Sakura as they continued to watch T.V.

RING RING RING

"Hello." Sakura answered

"Hey Sakura its Anko, Kakashi and I both have to work on a really important case tonight so you guys will be home alone. But you can have a few friends over if you want."

"Okay cool right now Sasuke and I are just watching T.V. since Naruto is out with Hinata but we might invite a couple people over."

"Alright give everyone our love bye."

"Was that mom." asked Sasuke

"Yup, she said we could invite a few friends over if we want to."

"Sure its boring here."

"Well thanks." Sakura muttered then looked at Sasuke's face and realized he was picking on her.

The two invited Ino, Gaara, Kiba and their friend from another school, Tayuya over.

The teens gathered at the kitchen to play poker. Naruto and Hinata came just as they were finishing their first game.

"Wanna play guys?" asked Gaara as he shuffled the cards.

"Sure." the two said

Nobody would ever guess but Hinata had a talent for poker as if she could see through the other players cards.

"This is getting boring I say to make it more interesting we play strip poker." suggested Tayuya

"I'm in but we only play if everyone agrees." added Kiba

"Fine." everyone but Naruto said

"What's your problem Naruto, beer gut?" teased Gaara

"Hell no it's just no fair that we're playing strip poker and I won't even be able to see my girlfriend strip cuz she's to damn good at this game, but I'll play anyway I guess."

The group laughed as Hinata smacked him across the head she was usually a sweet quit girl but she would be damned if she let her boyfriend get away with perverseness, well at least in front of others that is.

It was in the middle of the game and Naruto was sitting in his boxers(the group decided to only go to their underwear.) Sakura was in her t-shirt and panties, Tayuya Kiba and Gaara were doing pretty well and had only lost their socks and shoes so far Ino had lost her pants and her over shirt so she now sat in her camisole and boyshorts underwear and Hinata was grinning as she sat fully clothed.

"Alright Sasuke lose the shirt." directed Tayuya as Sasuke had the worst hand this round so he was to lose his shirt.

Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it with every one else's clothes in a pile on the table.

"Holy crap man what's with that scar, are those teeth marks." asked Kiba looking at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gave Sakura a pointed look then said his trademark "Hn."

"Ask Sakura." Naruto answered for Sasuke with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about Naruto." Sakura replied innocently

"Well since neither of my siblings will collaborate I shall tell you the story, when we like I don't know eight, Sakura had this stuffed dog that she loved I mean I thought she would grow up and marry the damn thing well anyway Sasuke thought it would be funny to hide it from her. Well as you can imagine with a temper like Sakura has when she found out he took it she jumped him after he was leaving the bathroom with only a pair of pajama pants on. Sasuke managed to hold down her arms and legs so she couldn't kick or hit him but he couldn't stop her from biting him, he actually bled and as punishment Kakashi took her puppy away from her for a whole week." Naruto finished as he laughed at the memory.

"And ever since Sasuke has left my crap alone, to bad I've matured Naruto or I would have bitten you this morning." Sakura jeered evilly.

"Quiet you or I'll tell Anko you wear lacy thongs." he warned

"Then she'll want to know how you found out this information so I have nothing to worry about, unless you want her to know we were playing strip poker." She said triumphantly

"Don't be so sure I'll just say you had the washing machine before me and when I moved your stuff to a laundry basket I saw them." Naruto grinned.

"I love you guys and all but sometimes..." Sasuke said as he threw a piece of popcorn at each of them. They smiled shutting up as the group continued their game.

Sakura kept thinking to herself how wrong it was that she was thinking Sasuke looked hot without a shirt on meanwhile Sasuke was trying not to look at the lacy thong.

Awhile Later...

Hinata sat at the table with an evil grin on her face. Yes the girl had won, all of her friends were now stripped to their underwear. The rules of the game were the winner got to keep everyone's clothes as winnings or she could sell them back for a reasonable price. "Hinata I'll let you keep my Icha Icha books longer if you give me my clothes back." Sakura bargained.

"Deal." Hinata said throwing Sakura her belongings.

"I'll give ya five bucks." Sasuke said

"Me to." Chimed in everyone else as they did not want to go home practically naked and have to explain to their parents what had happened.

"Deal to everyone but Naruto." Hinata said cruelly

"Hey!" he yelled

"Sorry Naruto I like looking at you in your boxers a little to much to give you your clothes back." she smirked.

"Well guess what you forgot one thing, we are at my house and I have drawers full of clothes that I'm going to change into right now." He said as he hopped out of his chair and went to his room.

"Hey wait Naruto hers your clothes back jeez." called Hinata as she grabbed his clothes and ran towards his bedroom.

Hinata finally reached Naruto's room and was stunned by the sight before her. He was standing in front of his dresser drawer with only a pair of jeans on.

"Naruto you really should go without a shirt more often." she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. As he turned around to face her she could feel his muscles contract and couldn't help but reach up and kiss him as soon as he was fully facing her.

Naruto smiled "With results like that I guess I should." he said jokingly as he kissed her again.

By the time the two lovebirds had gotten downstairs everyone was gone and Sasuke and Sakura were in the other room watching T.V.

The two said their goodbyes outside then Naruto returned to the house and sat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Hey guys what 'cha doin'? He asked

"Watching some stupid show." Sasuke said

"Ooh the best kind." kidded Naruto as the three settled down and watched T.V. an hour later each of them returned to their own rooms to go to sleep.

Sakura's dream

'_Knock knock' Sakura walked to her bedroom door and opened it. She looked out and was greeted with the handsome face of the guy she had come to love. _

"_I was hoping it would be you." she said as the figure stepped forth quickly bringing her into his arms. Sakura giggled putting her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected she felt as if electricity was flowing through her. The two backed themselves up into they were on her bed. She felt his hands roam up her silky night shirt and she let out a moan he then used his other hand to..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura groaned as her alarm went of she quickly hit the large button on the top the would make the annoying noise stop. After doing her usual morning routine Sakura sat on her bed collecting her thoughts. She could not believe she had, had a dirty dream and about _him_ it was just to much to think about so she decided to walk downstairs and get something to eat before heading off to school.

Sasuke's dream

_Sasuke walked towards her door raising his hand to knock _'_Knock knock.' He could hear her walking towards the door. She opened it when she did he was greeted by the beautiful face he had secretly loved for years. _

"_I was hoping it would be you." she said as Sasuke stepped forth quickly bringing her into his arms. She giggled putting her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected he felt as if electricity was flowing through him. The two backed themselves up until they were on her bed. His hands roamed underneath her silk shirt as she let out a moan his other hand roamed elsewhere and he..._

"Idiot get up or we'll be late." Naruto said shaking his brother until he was no longer disoriented.

As Naruto left the room he got ready for school thinking the whole time how he couldn't believe he had just dreamt that about _her. _He decided to try and forget about it with a nice plump tomato for breakfast. As he went out into the hall he found it would be harder to forget than he thought having again bumped into Sakura only this time they both fell Sasuke on top of Sakura just like in his dream. He knew why he was blushing madly but had no clue why the girl beneath him was so embarrassed seeing as they had been in close contact before and she didn't seem disturbed at all.

"Sorry Sakura." he said getting up and holding out a hand to her.

She looked at his hand thinking back to the dream she had, had about him.

_She felt his hands roam up her silky night shirt and she let out a moan he then used his other hands to..._

"It's fine." she said ignoring his hand as she got up on her own and ran to the kitchen.

That Night...

Sakura was exhausted all day she had been avoiding Sasuke finally she was home but that would only make it more of a job to hide. Of course doing this caused her to feel extremely guilty because she loved him as her brother, and recently maybe as a little something else. That's what scared her. Sakura heard the boys coming into the living room Sakura quickly ran for the stairs when...

"Wait right their missy!" She heard Naruto yell.

"What Naruto." she asked trying to stealthily ease her way towards the stairs.

"Why have you and Sasuke been avoiding each other like the plague?" the blonde asked as he blocked her way to the stairs.

"Well I don't know why Sasuke would be avoiding me but I'm avoiding him because of a disturbing dream I had about him and I and it made me feel weird. Happy now?" Sakura asked as she pushed past Naruto and ran up the stairs.

Sasuke stood their wondering if by chance they had the same dream. He shook it off thinking it was impossible for two people to have the same dream on the same night without having talked about it first but curiosity got the better of him so he ran upstairs to Sakura's room to ask her about it.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura opened her door in her short shorts and tank top having been to stressed out from the day and decided to put her pj's on and relax. She stopped dead seeing who it was. 'God this is very similar to my dream.' Sakura thought she decided to test a theory she had, had earlier that they might have had the same dream. So she spoke some words he would be familiar with if he had in fact had the dream.

"I was hoping it would be you." she said and judging by how he stood stock still after she said it she new her answer.

"So you did have the same dream as me." Sasuke finally managed to say. As they both walked into her room shutting the door and sitting on her bed.

"Yes if that's what I said as opening the door in your dream before we..." Sakura cleared her throat after this last part.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you Sasuke, it's just I was really embarrassed about the dream and I know that's not your fault but it still made me feel weird. Because although you're technically not my brother I've always thought of you as if you were. And to be honest I think I've started to have feelings for you." Sakura admitted blushing redder than their friend Gaara's hair as she looked at the floor..

"Well I'm sorry for avoiding you too, and since you had the guts to admit it I might as well. Sakura I feel the same way towards you." Sasuke confessed as he brought two of his fingers under her chin bringing her face to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke we can't I would feel terrible if we got into some argument over god only knows what and then it would never be the sa..."

Sakura's rant was interrupted by two warm lips pressed against hers. At first she was totally and utterly shocked by this action. But after a few seconds she slowly returned the kiss and enjoy it. After awhile when the need for air was making both their lungs burn they broke the kiss.

They sat in silence a few moments, sitting close as they both filled their lungs with much needed air. "Now what?" The pink haired girl asked

"No clue I guess we should just take it one step at a time." Sasuke answered

"True and the fact that we are going to be home alone again tonight helps." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke. The two headed downstairs seeming to be calm and collective about the whole thing but really they had no idea if this thing was actually going to work.

Naruto was on yet another date with his lovely girlfriend Hinata, this in turn left his 'siblings' alone seeing as Kakashi and Anko were 'working' late although the teens had a sneaking suspicion that their guardians were up to something else besides working(nudge nudge wink wink).

"GRRR!!" Sakura yelled as she threw the remote across the room, not seeing Sasuke coming into the room and almost hitting him with it.

"Watch it will ya, and what are you growling about anyway?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the remote from it's place on the floor.

"The Satellite is out _again_ and I wanted to watch Bleach! (I know ur thinkin' can anime watch anime and I say YES!!)

"Your just sad because now you can't see Ichigo." Sasuke said knowing the pink haired girl's anime crush.

"Shut up like you don't drool over Orihime whenever she's all bouncy." Sakura teased

Sasuke ignored this statement. "Anyway what to do to pass the time now that the T.V. is out?" He innocently asked as he _casually_ sat next to Sakura on the couch putting his arm around her.

"I haven't a clue." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Before either of them realized it their face were connected and Sakura was eased onto her back with Sasuke on top of her the stayed that way for quite some time.

Kakashi/Anko POV

"I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are up to." Anko said as they walked into the house. Anko walked into the downstairs bathroom looking into the mirror at her neck.

"Kakashi you turned my neck into a huge bruise." she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his smirk.

An extremely happy Kakashi looked at his wife and smiled he loved it when they 'worked' late.

"I'm gonna check on the kids and tell them we're home." Kakashi said as he headed towards the living room. Kakashi entered the living room only to see Sasuke lying on top of a girl as they made out all though in the dark room he couldn't see what she looked like. Sasuke hearing someone come in waved his hand telling them to leave. Kakashi took the hint and backed out of the room to go gossip to his wife.

"Oh Anko you'll never believe what I'm gonna tell you." Kakashi said in a sing song voice.

"I'll be the judge of that." Anko said

"Sasuke is making out with a girl on the couch right now, I bet if your quiet you can sneak a peek at them." He said

Anko crept into the living room only to find Sasuke gone and Sakura sitting on the couch fiddling with the remote.

"I thought Sasuke had a girl in here?" Anko asked suspiciously.

"He did but I kicked them out of the living room so I could have the T.V. which just so happens to not have Satellite dish since it's acting up again." Sakura said pretending to be frustrated when in actuality she loved that the T.V. was broken tonight it made for some fun times.

"Did it bug you that Sasuke had a girl over all night even though you guys usually hang out." Anko asked

Sakura pretended to think it over, "Not really I'm glad Sasuke finally found someone he likes. And I was mostly just on my computer so it doesn't really matter."

"Alright then." Anko said as she went back into the kitchen to talk to Kakashi about a concern she had.

"Did you see her face?" he asked

"I saw her face alright, it was Sakura. Of course by the time I went in there Sasuke had vanished and Sakura was sitting there flushed and had very swollen lips." Anko said

"Wow that's new, so your sure of what you saw." Kakashi asked

"Yes and I bet if we go to Sasuke's room he'll be alone and if he had, had a girl she would have to leave through the door we came in so we would have saw her I know that Sakura and Sasuke have something going." she answered

"Let's confront them I wanna see them squirm." Kakashi said with glee in his voice.

"There's some fatherly love for ya." Anko said with an eye roll.

The couple walked into the living room to see Sakura reading a magazine. "SASUKE GET DOWN HERE!!" Kakashi yelled up the stairs. Sasuke walked downstairs towards Kakashi.

"Yeah dad?" he questioned

"Have a seat." Anko said

Sasuke sat down casually next to Sakura and did what he always did when he caught her reading her stupid girly magazines. He swiped it from her grasp and pretended to be totally taken in by the contents.

"Sasuke give it back." Sakura whined

"No I wanna read about the latest celebrity couple." Sasuke teased as he held the magazine just out of her reach.

"God you stupid jerk give it here!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to retrieve her magazine. The two adults in the room watched in wonder, they were acting completely normal like they weren't caught making out.

Sakura saw this and inwardly smiled their act was working. Or so she thought.

"We know you guys have something going on between the two of you." Anko said being very straight forward.

"Uh-oh Sasuke they found the drugs we've been dealing." Sakura said nudging Sasuke

"Great now our dealers gonna beat us senseless." he added with a smirk at the pissed off look of their guardians.

"Cut the crap and tell us about it, for god sakes I saw you making out." Kakashi said.

The two finally decide it was time to tell the truth.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Sakura asked

"How long has this been going on." Anko asked

"Since earlier today when we admitted our feeling to one another." Sasuke said like it was the simplest thing in the world."

"Does Naruto know?" Kakashi asked.

"No he doesn't." Sakura answered "But I guess we have to tell him...wait you guys aren't mad at us or going to forbid us from being together?"

"No you can't help who your attracted to and if you were actual siblings yeah it would be weird but since your not it's totally okay with us. But tell Naruto sooner rather than later okay." Anko said. Kakashi was trying to hide his smile he could tell by looking at the two that they were in love.

Sakura saw her magazine sitting on the other side of Sasuke she grinned evilly as she quickly snatched from his lose hold on it and turned to the page she was reading. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and set to work on trying to fix the T.V.

Naruto walked into the living room only to see a surprising sight. His two _"siblings"_ snuggled together asleep. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was quite late he knew his guardians had long since gone to bed. Naruto got an evil grin on his face, seeing that Sasuke's legs were rested on the table in front of the couch he gave a swift kick causing the dark haired boy to wake with a start.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled once he woke up enough to realize what had woken him. Sakura having been awoken by his yell sat up.

"Oh hey Naruto did you guys have fun." Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah but enough about me how was your guy's night." Naruto asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Sakura smiled how could she not realize that Naruto probably knew she and Sasuke liked each other before they even did.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Sakura asked with a fake sweet tone in her voice.

"Oh don't act all coy with me I know you two well enough to know you finally realized you have feelings for each other." after thinking something over her finally finished with "Yes I won the bet!" Naruto said with a grin.

"What bet Naruto." Sasuke asked venomously still cranky from being woken up.

"Oh Gaara, Hinata and I had a bet on how long it would take for you guys to realize you have feelings for each other. Gaara and Hinata said you wouldn't until next year but I had faith and said this year and now I'm 50 bucks richer, oh happy day." Naruto explained happily

"Hey did you guys tell the rents?" Naruto asked

Sakura blushed "Uh they kind of walked in on us making out." she said in a quiet voice.

Naruto started laughing.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said although deep down he found it funny that the pervert of all perverts Kakashi had walked in on them.

"Anyways as cute as you guys looked on the couch I think we should all go sleep in our beds." Naruto said.

"Yeah your right." Sasuke said as they all headed to their bedrooms.

(Alright I must explain the sleeping situations they each have their own rooms. Although Naruto and Sasuke's room have their own entrances they are connected by a door. kinda like adjoining hotel rooms. I had to put this in cuz I kinda said Naruto and Sasuke's room at the beginning of the story so I just had to fix it and it works out for were this is going.)

Naruto got into his room quickly he then made sure the door that adjoined his and Sasuke's rooms and his regular door were locked. Going to the window he opened it. Smiling as he watched Hinata climb up the tree by his window and sneak in.

"Long time no see." Hinata said as Naruto grabbed her arm helping her to completely enter his room.

"Hey Hina guess what." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

"What." Hinata asked with caution knowing when Naruto sang his words like that it usually meant bad news for her.

"You and Gaara owe me 25 bucks since each, Sasuke and Sakura are going out." He said with a note of triumph in his voice.

"What that's great! Although I hate losing bets I'm really happy for them." Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah and the funny part is that Kakashi and Anko caught them." He said laughing.

"Well Naruto did you lock your doors." Hinata asked

"Yeah I did." He said he barely got the words out before he was pushed onto his bed.

"Good cuz we don't want them to catch us." She said slyly as she leaned down and kissed him.

And I think you can guess what they did after that ; ) !!

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura awoke at the sound on her door. '_God I hope I'm not dreaming again._' she thought as she opened her door.

She had to laugh at the sight before her. Sasuke was standing their hands over his ears with a very disturbed look on his face.

Sakura pulled him into her room and sat him down on her bed as she settle next to him. "Sakura can I stay in here for awhile?" he asked

"Sure but may I ask why?"

"Hinata snuck into Naruto's room and with the door in the middle of our room I can hear everything." Sasuke said with a shiver.

Sakura's mouth made 'O' as she realized what he was implying.

"Well you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll set my alarm for early then I'll send you back to your room and Kakashi and Anko won't find out." She said smiling at her brilliance.

The two settled down under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Die!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat up hitting her alarm clock turning of the beep which she hated so much. She heard someone laugh next to her, _oh yeah he slept here last night. _Sakura thought as she turned her attention to the warm body next to her.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he pulled her so she was lying next to him.

"I set the alarm for three thirty. Although I do thoroughly enjoy sleeping next to you _someone,_ needs to go back to his own bed before we get caught and then get in trouble." she answered.

"Yeah but then we can just bring up the fact that Naruto is a sex fiend and get of the hook." Sasuke laughed. Sakura giggled at his evil plan while he got up to leave.

"Well it is his fault you're in here, but your welcome to come anytime." She said as he kissed her on top of the head before leaving her room to go to his cold empty bed.

Sasuke had just lightly closed the door to Sakura's room when he heard Kakashi and Anko's bedroom door open. He quickly ran to the bathroom closing the door, he stayed their for a minute then flushed the toilet which he hadn't used and pretended to wash his hands. When he opened the door he was greeted by the worried face of Anko.

"Hey sweetie, it's not like you to get up in the middle of the night. You feel okay?" she asked as she lifted her hand to check his forehead.

"I'm fine, just drank to much I guess." he said she smiled up at him he and Naruto had long since surpassed her in height, even Sakura had a few inches on the woman.

"Bend down so I can give you a kiss." She said

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied. "I love you, you know that."

"Yeah mom I know. I love you too." although the three always talked about 'Anko and Kakashi' they almost always called her _mom_ to her face and Kakashi _dad_ except when they were yelling at him or he was being perverted, they knew their guardians liked to be addressed as if they were their real parents which they pretty much considered them that way anyway.

With that Anko went into the bathroom and Sasuke went to his room were he found a note from Naruto which read:

_Tomato Head,_

_Sorry you had to abandon your room for the night, hope you had fun with Sakura. (But not to much man cuz that's my sister and I'll kick your ass!! LOL.)_

_Remember your brother loves you! _

_Naruto_

The note pretty much made Sasuke roll his eyes, at the sister part and the your brother loves you part. Putting the note aside he plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning the three teens were rushing around like always getting ready for school. When Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. "Hold on." she called as she finished putting her shirt on she was still without pants but she figured everyone in this house had seed her in a swim suit so whoever it was wouldn't be seeing anything new.

"Alright I'm decent enough." she called

Sasuke laughed at the sight in front of him. Sakura was hurrying around her room looking for her skirt in her bright red boy short underwear.

"Nice pants." he commented laughing at her being halfway under her bed looking for her skirt.

"Well I can't find the skirt I wanted to wear today." she huffed getting up off the floor. He sighed.

"Which one?" he asked having seen all of her items of clothing many times.

"The black flippy one with the bow at the top." She described as she dug in a drawer. Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened her middle drawer. Pulling out said item and throwing it at her.

"Oh thanks." she said pulling the item of clothing on. "How'd you know it was there?" she asked curiously.

"I did the laundry and put it away this week." He stated "And I'm curious as to why when I put it in the right drawer you didn't even bother looking there?"

"Well you see everyone else puts my skirts in odd places when they put the clothes away except me but I haven't had to do the laundry for the awhile so I assumed it was in some odd place." she said simply.

"Like under your bed?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" she laughed "What'd you want anyway?" she asked as she put her shoes on.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to keep it a secret about us at school because they might think it's weird." he asked

"Hell no I want to show off my hunky hunky boyfriend." She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss then grabbed her backpack and they headed downstairs to go to school.

AT SCHOOL

Sakura was walking to the front of the school towards were Hinata and Neji sat arguing about something or another they truly did act more like siblings that they did cousins.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sakura greeted

"Hey, Neji is having a hissy fit because apparently he doesn't believe I was staying with you all night the last night he thinks I was with Naruto." Hinata said her eyes had the hidden plea for Sakura to help cover for her.

"No, Hinata and I were up all night doing girl talk. She only hung out with Naruto when Sasuke and I were around." She said

Neji nodded then headed towards Lee who was bugging some girl about youthfulness and he felt he should shut him up before he embarrassed himself to badly.

"Thank you so much Sakura, when I got home this morning Neji was sitting there and he was pissed." she said hugging her pink haired friend.

"No prob besides I got to spend some time cuddled up to Sasuke last night cuz of you." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to bug you about that. So Naruto said you were caught in the act." the girl giggled.

"We've only made out so far if that's what your implying." She said with an eye roll

"Oh well, I'm glad you guys got together it has been killing Naruto, Gaara and I to watch you guys, who are perfect for each other and you didn't even see it." Hinata said nodding her head.

"I know since you bet on it." Sakura laughed.

"Guilty as charged, but it's a good thing everyone around here knows you can kick their ass since his fan club will be crushed." the girls laughed as Hinata said this.

"I have been wanting to join that club for some time." Sakura joked as their other friends started to arrive. Once they were all their Hinata _casually_ told everyone about Sasuke and Sakura.

Well casually included her standing on a picnic table in front of all the people in the school yard yelling at the top of her lungs. "SASUKE UCHINA-HATAKE IS OFF THE MARKET PEOPLE STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH WRATH OF HIS GIRLFRIEND NONE OTHER THAT SAKURA HARUNO-HATAKE!!"

"Well that was subtle" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as they all laughed at Hinata's boldness.

"God Hinata you sure are loud." they heard someone say.

Causing Sakura and Sasuke to laugh since this was the girl that because she was with Naruto, Sasuke had to change rooms because of the noise.

As Sakura and Hinata walked to class a girl who was in the same grade as them walked up to them looking pissed.

"May we help you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah stay the hell away from _my_ Sasuke!!" she yelled.

"Didn't you hear Hinata's little announcement." Sakura asked annoyed at this girl.

"Yes, and you don't even know the first thing about Sasuke so why don't you back of bitch." the girl snapped

"Really well I was just wondering since I've lived with him for so long how it is you know more about him than me?" Sakura asked "I mean surely if you know him better than me you could tell me his middle name, his actual father's name, whether he has any blood siblings and his favorite breakfast." Sakura asked. Not realizing Sasuke was standing behind them smiling at the fact she was outsmarting this bitch.

"Oh I liked to know if she knows those things too." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her neck.

"Ugh...well...I" the girl stuttered. "Like you know all those things anyway." she huffed.

"Middle name Fugaku, after his father's name so that answers the second question and he had one brother his name was Itachi. And Sasuke loves Tomatoes for any meal." She stated triumphantly.

"Good job Sakura you got a 100 on today's quiz." he said grabbing her hand as they walked to class. The rest of the day was relatively normal except a few glares from some of Sasuke's bigger fans.

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who don't watch or read Bleach but I happen to have an anime crush on Ichigo and my brother actually always comments on Orihime's large chest so I thought as a joke I would put it in. I tried to make this update a little bit longer hope you enjoy it tell me if you do. ; )**


	3. Sideways Tango and a new family member

**Warning major OOCness if you haven't figured that out already. **

"WE'RE HOME!" Sakura called as the three teens that lived their plus Hinata entered the house.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said looking up from whatever he was reading at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad where's Anko?" Sakura asked

"Girl problems?" He asked teasingly

"Yes that my adoptive father needs a boot up his ass!" She said through clenched teeth.

Just then Anko walked into the room from the living room.

"What's this about my husband needing a boot up his ass, it would be my pleasure to do it." she said with a wry smile.

"Kinky." Kakashi chuckled as he ducked the phone book his wife threw at him.

"God I was just wondering where she was and it started this whole stupid conversation." Sakura rolled her eyes. And went upstairs to hang out with Hinata.

"I love your parents their hilarious." Hinata stated.

"Yeah but Kakashi is rather annoying and perverted. That's probably were Naruto gets it." she said smiling as Hinata laughed at the last part.

"He's not that bad." Hinata stated

"Yeah but remember him in middle school I thought I was gonna kill him." Sakura said remembering how her brother used to hide in the girls locker room, until she found him and beat the crap out of him.

"I'll never forget the look on his face as you pulled him out of that locker and beat the crap out of him." Hinata laughed. Just then Naruto was walking by and Sakura's door was open.

"Hey thanks Hinata I'm glad me being beaten up is so amusing to you." he said fake pouting.

Hinata got up and walked over to Naruto putting her arms around his neck.

"Naruto you know I love you and I thought the look on your face was so cute that I had to remember it." She said with a cute smile.

"Hinata I'm no pushover you just pulled that out of your ass." he said and judging by the look on her face he was right.

"You caught me sorry but you and Sasuke both get a look of terror on your face when Sakura's pissed and I find it quite comical." she laughed as Sasuke had come to find them and heard this.

"Hey I rarely piss her off it's the idiot your dating that does it and I get caught in the crossfire." he said.

Sakura got up acting all pissed off at his comment and ran up to her 'brothers' seeing the 'look' on their faces she and Hinata laughed.

"Yeah like that." Hinata said as the girls laughed.

"Cruel woman both of you." Sasuke said as they rolled their eyes.

"Anyway Anko and Kakashi are "working" tonight so we'll be home alone again." Naruto said chuckling at Hinata's mischievous expression.

"I'm gonna go watch T.V." Sakura said not liking were this was going

"Me too." Sasuke said as he quickly followed his girlfriend downstairs.

"God they better get out of my room first." muttered the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry they were already leaving when I followed you." He assured her.

"Good." she said releived

"What you don't want them doing the sideways tango in your room." Sasuke teased.

Sakura nearly choked on air. "You couldn't have put it any grosser." she said plopping down on the couch next to Sasuke. He laughed putting his arm around her. They watched T.V. for awhile, watched a movie then played a card game when they noticed it was getting late and decided to go to bed.

"Sasuke do you want to sleep in my room again?" Sakura asked as they walked upstairs.

"Sure if you don't mind." he said

"Of course not or I wouldn't have asked." she said as she went into her room to change and he quickly went into his own to change out of his clothes. He walked back into Sakura's room just as she put her shirt on.

"Sorry I should have knocked." he said

"No problem." she said as they each climbed into her bed and slipped under the covers. When Sasuke went to kiss her good night Sakura suddenly had the urge to deepen it the two started to reenact the night they were caught by Kakashi. Sasuke started to kiss down Sakura's neck causing her to release a moan. Sasuke pulled away from her neck.

"Sakura do you want to stop?" he asked kissing her neck again with his hand under her shirt tracing slow circle's on her back.

"Keep going." she answered in a breathy moan.

And he did.

After the fact...

The two lay next to each other holding hands still breathing hard with a thin layer of sweat making their bodies glisten in the moonlight that was coming in through Sakura's bedroom window.

Sasuke pulled the naked girl close to him not wanting this moment to end.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

She turned so she could look him in the eyes and said "I love you too Sasuke." before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura set the alarm for early the next morning so Sasuke could sneak out of her room and into his own so Kakashi and Anko wouldn't find out about their midnight romp. Sasuke had just finished getting dressed after hearing the alarm. He looked at Sakura who was sitting up fake pouting with just the sheet covering her.

"I don't want you to leave." she whined

"I have to otherwise we won't be able to do this again and that wouldn't be good now would it." He said as he came over and kissed her forehead. "You should probably put something on too."

"Why I could just sleep naked all the time." she stated matter of factly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes but everyone in this house knows that you don't, so as much as I like you without clothes on you should probably put something on."

"Always the voice of reason." she muttered as she reached over the side of her bed for her underwear and pajama top. Sasuke started towards the door only turning back for a minute.

"Goodnight Sakura, I love you." he said as he watched her snuggle down into the sheets and get comfortable.

"Night, love you too." she said as she drifted to sleep.

The teen smiled at how cute she looked and then headed to his bedroom.

The next morning Sakura woke up with Hinata lying in a sleeping bag on her floor.

She smiled knowing on Friday nights the girl always slept in Naruto's room and then he would give her a sleeping bag and she would sneak into Sakura's room early Saturday morning so it looked like she spent all night with Sakura.

Sakura grinned and childishly pounced on Hinata.

"_Good morning sunshine." _Sakura sang as Hinata rubbed her eyes starting to wake up.

"Someone's happy this morning." Hinata chimed as she herself was very happy.

"You'll never guess what I did last night." Sakura said

"Sasuke." Hinata said bluntly

"H-How'd you know." Sakura stuttered

"I walked in here early this morning to sleep on your floor and you two were cuddled cutely together, I even took a picture." She said holding up Sakura's digital camera showing her a rather cute picture of Sasuke and herself asleep in each other's arms.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said kinda embarrassed her friend walked in on her naked with Sasuke.

"No problem Naruto didn't really have a problem with it." Hinata said slyly.

"Ew brother, mine." Sakura said very disturbed.

"Well if you put it that way you slept with your brother last night." The dark haired girl pointed out.

"No I've always thought of Naruto as my actual blood brother and I always did with Sasuke when I was little now I don't know what category I would put him in, but it's definatly not brother." Sakura said.

"So sorry to stay in your room and run but Hanabi needed me for something today and I kind of need to go, but I'll call you later." Hinata said. "I'm really happy for you, now you can have what I have with Naruto only maybe a little more normal since Naruto is quite the character." she added fondly.

Sakura smiled as her friend got up with her belongings and headed towards Naruto's room to say goodbye then head home.

Hinata found Naruto in his room with only a pair of pajama bottoms on playing his Xbox 360 his hair total bed head, he looked very cute.

Hinata sighed.

"No fair I come in here to say goodbye and I find you looking so cute that I don't want to leave." she said sitting on his lap taking the controller from him and taking over as Master Chief in Halo 3.

"To bad," Naruto said swiping the controller back and starting to play again with her on his lap, "Hanabi will kick my ass if I hog her sister from her for to long." he reasoned

"Hey I can play on legendary why'd you take the controller away from me!" she complained

"Because you need to leave." he said pausing the game then made both of them stand up as he gently pushed her towards his bedroom door.

"Have a good day with your little sister." he said kissing her goodbye and locking her out.

"Hmph." Hinata muttered smiling as she headed out of the Hatake household.

Later that day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in the living room playing 'I Never' but instead of drinking alcohol they were drinking some sugar loaded Kool-aid.

"Okay I've never kissed a girl." Sakura said both boys in turn had to drink since they of course had.

"I"ve never seen Kakashi naked." Sasuke said as Anko walked into the room grabbing Sakura's drink and downed the whole thing.

"I think a whole glass should cover how many times I've seen that sight." she said as she filled it up again and handed it to Sakura. The teens laughed.

"Okay I've never hurt someone over a stuffed dog." Naruto said looking straight at his _sister._

"Bottoms up." Sakura said as she took a drink.

Kakashi walked into the room and smiled he should have never taught them this game.

"I've got one I've never kissed someone of the same sex." he said, then saw Sakura smile evilly as Sasuke and Naruto took a drink.

"WHAT!" Kakashi exclaimed

"I made them kiss in grade school, since they were royally pissing me off with their arguing and I gave them the choice between kissing and making up or my fist. They chose the first, quite literally might I add." Sakura laughed.

"Shut up you sounded so serious when you said kiss we took it literally." Sasuke whined.

"Yeah and your fist is scary." mumbled/cried Naruto.

"Any way Anko and I have something to tell you guys." Kakashi said.

"Uh oh Anko did you get Kakashi pregnant." Teased Sakura. The kids always made jokes like this. Since Anko couldn't have children because she had a very stressed teen life that caused her period to stop and never start up again they became foster parents and then adoptive parents.

"Not quite." Anko laughed.

"But we are going to adopt a two year old boy named Konohamaru his grandfather was taking care of him until he passed a couple months ago. The adoption agency asked us if we were up for taking in another child otherwise he could go to a not so nice foster home, so we decided to take him in." Kakashi informed them.

"Oh the poor thing what happened to his parents." Sakura asked.

"Died in a car accident when they were taking him home from the hospital only he survived." Anko said.

"Anyway his room will be in the guest room. Oh and you might have to babysit from time to time." Kakashi said.

"That's fine, we'd rather have him here and grow up happy like we did than go from foster home to foster home like some poor kids do." Naruto said.

"Yeah and he and Naruto can potty train together." Sasuke said laughing at the look on Naruto's face.

"Anyway we are going to pick him up later tonight, so I want each of you to think of what it was like when you first got here, well except you Naru we had you from when you were and itsy bitsy cute baby." Anko said pinching his cheek.

"Thanks mom, being an only child was so nice." He laughed as both his _siblings_ threw pillows at him.

"Alright so we have his room set up with a bunch of little kid stuff we just need you guys to go get the stuff that's on this list at the grocery store, while we go sign paper work we'll meet you back here around three, and you'll meet your new brother." Anko said as she kissed all her _babies_ on the head as they headed out.

They returned from the grocery store with sippy cups and little kid snacks. After putting everything away where Naruto told them Kakashi and Anko kept things when he was two.

"I hope he's not to sad about coming to live here." Sakura said

"Yeah like you were, that was annoying." Sasuke knowing full well how she felt when her parents died since he had gone through the same thing.

"I think it's worse when they parent abandons their child because then they choose to leave unlike our parents." Sakura said hugging Naruto.

"Actually I'm glad they did, because think of the kind of person they'd have to be to leave their own baby in a park like they did with me, I think I'm better off here. You guys know when Sasuke came I was happy to have a brother even though I was sad for him and then when you came I felt the same way. I was just joking before." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

Just then they heard the door open. They went into the kitchen to greet them and they heard a cute little voice singing. 'Winkle winkle wittle sta da da da da wat ya are."

Sakura smiled as she saw the little boy in Kakashi's arms singing her favorite song as a child.

"He's so cute!" she said as he gave her a big old Naruto smile.

"Yeah and he smiles like idiot over there." Sasuke stated.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto and said in the cutest little voice. "Hi diot." he added a wave of his hand.

"No that's Naruto." Anko said laughing. He smiled then said "Nawuto."

"And that's Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said pointing to each as he said their name as he let the little boy down.

He walked up to Sakura and raised his arms. "Up." he stated

She smiled and picked him up. "Hey Konohamaru I'm your new big sister." He snuggled into her neck hugging her. "Me wikes sissy." he said making everyone laugh. They all went into the living room and sat on the furniture. Konohamaru was now on Sasuke's lap talking about how cows say moo.

"Really, I bet you don't know what a duck says." Sasuke asked

"QUACK!!" Konohamaru stated before crawling over Sakura and to Naruto where he sat on the couch snuggled against him and fell asleep.

"I think he likes you guys." Kakashi laughed.

"Good cause we like him." Sakura said as she smoothed down some of the hair on his head that was sticking up. The nice family moment was interrupted by Naruto's cell phone ringing '_oh me so horny oh oh me so horny' _Sakura laughed as she new Hinata put that on Naruto's phone so whenever she called it said that. Sakura picked up the sleeping boy off of Naruto as he went to go answer his phone. Naruto snuck back into the room and snapped a pic of the sleeping child and sent it to Hinata.

"Sorry I told her about him earlier and she wanted to see him." he looked down at his phone and smiled, "She says he looks like a sweet heart." Just then Konohamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Anko. "Mama mees 'ungry." everyone 'awed' at this as they decided to go fix supper and a light snack to hold the little boy over until it was done.

**A/N: Yes I know Konohamaru is much younger than he is in the anime/manga but I thought it would be cute to have a really little kid. Also if you've ever watched Disturbia you know the **_**oh me so horny oh oh me so horny **_**ringtone which btw is my ringtone , I had to have it be for Hinata because I've kinda made her seem like a sex-aholic. Hope you liked this chapter**. ; )


	4. Sadness, Mortal Kombat, and Perversness

It had been a few weeks since Konohamaru had come to live with the Hatakes. The family was now used to having a small child around and had got into a routine of living with a 2 year old.

Every morning, since it took Sasuke the least time to get ready he would go into Konohamaru's room and get him dressed for the day. Then he would bring him downstairs where Anko or Kakashi served breakfast before they had to leave for work. Sakura always washed the breakfast that didn't quite make it into the kids mouth off of his face. Then she and Sasuke grabbed their things plus Naruto's, because Konohamaru always wanted Naruto to carry him out to the car and run him into his daycare before all the teens headed to school. After school they picked up Konohamaru from daycare and went home.

It was a Monday and school just got out for the day and the teens were headed to pick up their brother at daycare.

"Naruto you look beat I'll go in and get the little guy today." Sakura said referring to the fact that in gym today Lee challenged him to a race around the school until one of them collapsed or gym class ended, let's just say Naruto did not want to lose.

"Thanks Sakura, I appreciate it." He mumbled as he started to fall asleep in the backseat of the car next to Konohamaru's child safety seat.

They arrived at the daycare building and Sasuke parked the car.

"I'll go in with you if you want." Sasuke said looking back at a sleeping Naruto who he didn't want to wait in the car with.

"Sure just lock the doors, Naruto would probably sleep through it if someone tried to steal the car." she laughed.

The two walked into the building hand in hand not thinking about what the daycare people would think when they came to pick up their little brother.

"The two entered the building only to be immediately spotted by Konohamaru who got his very Naruto like smile on his face.

"Sissy! Broter!" he yelled running up to them attaching himself to Sasuke's leg. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and picked him up.

"Hey little man did have a good day." Sasuke asked smiling at how his little brother was sticking his tongue out at the male daycare worker who was staring at Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the little boy knew he was checking out his big sister when he was only two.

"Yup!" he said nodding his head yes once very forcfully. The male daycare worker walked over with Konohamaru's things handing them to Sakura.

"Y'know Konohamaru's lucky to have such a pretty sister." The guy flirted.

"Yeah my boyfriend thinks so too." she said then faced Sasuke, "right babe?"

"Sure do." Sasuke said knowing she could take care of herself and just focused on the two year old who was trying to jump out of his arms.

"I thought both of you were Konohamaru's siblings?" he questioned

"We are but we're all adopted making it okay for Sasuke and I to date. Have a great night." Sakura stated simply as they left the building heading towards their car.

When they got to the car Sasuke buckled the little one in as Sakura put his diaper bag in the back of the car. Konohamaru giggled as he poked Naruto in the cheek.

"He he, Brota sweepy." the little boy laughed. Of course being poked in the cheek woke up the blonde.

"Hey you woke me up." Naruto accused Konohamaru.

"Nooo." the little guy giggled.

"I think you did." Naruto said as he tickled his little brother into a fit of giggles as they drove home.

"Don't make me come back their." Sakura joked as she turned around to face the two ever so childish boys in the backseat.

"Sorry Mom." Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"Dat not Mama dat's Sissy." Konohamaru corrected pointing at the pink haired girl in the front seat. Sakura laughed at the little boy as they pulled into their driveway. Sakura got the diaper bag and her backpack, Naruto got his backpack and Sasuke's as the dark haired teen had his arms full with a two year old. When they got to their front porch they were met by a crying Hinata.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned for her friend.

"I need to talk to Naruto right now he can fill you in later okay." The crying girl sobbed.

Kakashi and Anko wouldn't be home for awhile the teens knew so the three others went inside to leave Naruto and Hinata to talk.

"Hinata is it about the thing we had been talking about." Naruto said. A few weeks ago Hinata came to him saying that she might be pregnant since she missed her period. They had been talking and had come to the agreement that if she found out she was indeed pregnant at her doctor's appointment today, which although Naruto wanted to the girl wouldn't let him attend, that it would be okay since they loved each other and could figure it out. Hinata also understood how much it would hurt Naruto if they gave the baby up for adoption knowing his family life, and she would never want to do that anyway.

"Naruto, over the past few weeks I kind of got my hopes up and was happy about the child I thought we were bringing into this world together." she sobbed

"Yeah me to." Naruto added as he sat down next to her on the step gently rubbing her back.

"So you'll understand how sad it was for me to find out that I had a miscarriage." she sobbed.

Naruto's heart fell seeing her like this and hearing the news he wrapped his arms around his normally bubbly girlfriend as the two silently cried together. After what seemed like forever but was only a half an hour the two were calmed down enough to talk.

"So you're alright?" Naruto asked then added "Physically I mean."

Hinata smiled faintly at his concern she knew she was with the right guy since unlike most teen boys his age who were confronted by this very problem, he didn't sigh in relief that she wasn't pregnant like most guys would, he mourned with her.

"Yes I'm fine but we can't have sex for awhile." She said

"Hinata even be being the pervert that I am that was the furthest thing from my mind." he smiled as he stood then helped her up.

"Do you want to head inside, we don't have to talk to them we can just go right up to my room and hang out." he asked

"Sure, Naruto I'd like that."

The two although very sad couldn't help but smile at Konohamaru running around in just a t-shirt no diaper no nothing as Sakura chased him holding a fresh diaper to put on the kid.

Naruto quickly picked up the pantsless kid handing him to Sakura who laid him on the couch putting on a new diaper and his pants.

"Konohamaru that was very naughty." Sakura laughed

"But really funny." Sasuke said as he and Konohamaru shared a high five.

By this time the saddened couple were halfway up the stairs.

"Don't encourage him, oh and thanks for all your help." Sakura scolded her boyfriend throwing the dirty diaper at him. "You're lucky that was just pee." she added as he caught the diaper throwing it into the trash.

"Be 'ice. (Be nice)" Konohamaru said at their arguing

"Yeah Sakura be 'ice." Sasuke mimicked cutely.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes at him but found it very hard to be mad at him when he was acting all adorable like that.

Later that night Kakashi and Anko had to take Konohamaru to the Doctor for a check up.

Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted from chasing the kid everywhere so they were just sitting in silence on the couch shortly after Anko and the others left.

"I'm pooped!" Sakura declared putting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Really because you look so energetic." Sasuke laughed looking at Sakura while she rested against him.

"Shut up you." Sakura mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Sakura don't fall asleep before you eat something or you'll be all mad when you wake up starving which is not pleasant for the rest of us." Sasuke said shaking her lightly to make sure she was awake.

"But Sasuke they're picking supper up on they're way back from Konohamaru's appointment and who knows how long that will take." Sakura complained

"What do you me to do to keep you entertained." Sasuke asked then quickly added after seeing an evil glint in her eyes "Nothing disturbing."

"Aw shucks, well how about we go moon cars." Sakura said laughing

"Sakura we used to do that in 6th grade." Sasuke said with an eye roll (My friends and I did that in sixth grade once.)

"Fine you come up with something." Sakura stated hotly

Sasuke grinned "Let's see if you can still beat me on _Mortal Kombat_."

"Oh it's on, but you mean our old Sega Genesis version right I suck at the newer version."

"Of course but when you're Sonya you can only do the leg flippy thing once per round." He declared.

"Fine but you can only make Scorpion say 'Get over here.' once per round. Deal?" Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Deal," He said taking her hand and Shaking it then used it to pull her against him. "And I'll seal it with a kiss." he said kissing her on the nose then running to her room were the Sega was.

"Oh you tease get back hear Sonya is so kicking Scorpion's ass!" Sakura yelled chasing after him. The two proceeded to spend fifteen minutes hooking the system up and blowing the dust out of the game cartridge. Then they started to play.

Naruto and Hinata lay next to each other on his bed talking about what happened.

"Thanks for being so supportive Naruto. It means a lot to me." Hinata said hugging him.

"Woah can I get that on tape so other people believe I can actually be mature." Naruto said making them both laugh.

"Seriously though, Hinata you should know I'm always there for you." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

"I know." Hinata said "Do you think I'm a sexaholic?" she asked worried

"What if it's my fault because I had sex with you to much, oh my God I'm a baby killer." she continued hysterically.

"Hinata calm down, you didn't kill our baby, besides it wouldn't be because you like sex so much people have sex during the first trimester of their pregnancy all the time." He said making her look at him so he would know she heard him.

"How do you know so much." Hinata asked seeming to be soothed by this information.

"Well unlike someone I paid attention in Sex Ed." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah that was the year you had your hair cut all cute, I couldn't stop staring at it." She said dreamily.

"What are you talking about my hair was short because Sasuke won a bet and I had to cut it because I lost." Naruto said remembering him and Sasuke betting each other with the loser having to cut his hair.

"Well whatever the reason I thought you looked cute like that, even though I already thought you were cute. And the teacher putting me in a seat right next to you was the reason I almost failed that class." She said remembering how during the whole class period she would be staring at Naruto as he was in deep concentration to what their teacher had to say.

"And the only reason you didn't fail is because during tests I always tilted my paper so you could see it easily, and for assignments when we had to be partners I did all the work." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"See always my hero." Hinata laughed.

"So now that we aren't so mopey you wanna go bug my siblings?" Naruto asked

"Sure, but can you wait to tell them what happened until I leave?" Hinata asked.

"Whatever you want let's go." Naruto said as he got off his bed then held out his hand out to Hinata, who took it as they walked out the door towards the voices they heard.

"DAMN IT!" they heard Sakura yell as they entered her room

"Ha and to put it in your terms you got owned!" Sasuke teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him then threw her controller at him.

"Not funny." she said then realized Hinata and Naruto were standing in her doorway.

"Hey guys wanna play a little bit of _Mortal Kombat_?" she said picking her controller where it landed on the floor and holding it out to Naruto as Sasuke handed his controller to Hinata the teens were occupied until Kakashi, Anko and Konohamaru got back.

Hinata had to sit out of gym class the next day because the doctor said her body shouldn't have any exertion while it was recovering from losing her child. As she sat on the cold hard floor bored out of her mind she felt someone sit behind her and pull her onto their lap. Knowing full well who it was she decided to speak up.

"Naruto you're going to get an F for the day if you sit out with me." she stated turning her head around to see his face.

"Oh well I can't have you sit out by yourself on this hard floor with out my lap as a cushion." he said kissing her forehead then pulling her back with him so he could lean against the wall away from the others who were playing basketball.

"So how is my lovely girlfriend doing today." Naruto asked

"Better after I talked to you last night, thanks again it really helped." She said snuggling back into him.

"Stop thanking me will ya." he complained

"Oh man Neji has this gym class, you know he's gonna make me get off of your lap." Hinata whined. Naruto had to laugh at her behavior knowing if she was talking like that then she truly was feeling better.

"I'll just tell him to stuff it." Naruto stated matter-o-factly.

But Neji never bothered them and they spent the rest of the class period laughing and enjoying being their together.

"SASUKE UCHIHA-HATAKE GIVE IT BACK!!" Sakura yelled at her boyfriend as he ran through the school halls with her backpack which he had stolen from her with the pretenses he would not give it back until she admitted something very important to him.

"You know my circumstances Sakura, just follow them and you will have your lovely bag back." he said stopping abruptly having to catch Sakura since she was flying down the halls after him not seeing him stop. They ended up on the floor with her on top glaring down at him.

"I will never admit THAT to you god your such a guy!!" she yelled as she sat up with one leg on either side of him so to the onlooker it looked like she was straddling his waist as he lie on the cool tile of the school hallway during their lunch period.

Sasuke started to laugh as she hit his chest repeatedly than he quickly turned them over switching positions.

"Come on Sakura you know I like to be on top." he teased knowing that sentence would just piss her off more.

"God I thought Naruto was the pig but it's you." Sakura said referring to his sentence and what he wanted her to admit to. Some time during lunch the conversation switched to if girls masturbate as much as guys do, all the girls just laughed and pretended they were innocent little angels who didn't know the meaning of the word. Of course this got Sasuke curious if his girlfriend masturbated before they had started having a _healthy_ sex life. So he quickly grabbed Sakura's backpack and told her he wouldn't give it back until she admitted that she used to pleasure herself.

"Sasuke get off of me." She seethed

"Admit it before we had sex you liked to please yourself its obvious you did or you wouldn't be so upset about it."

Sakura was just happy she had chased him into a hallway that nobody used because she didn't want people to witness her boyfriend and herself arguing over something so stupid.

Sakura propped herself up on her elbows so she could whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Fine I admit it I used to do dirty things to myself before we were together and you want to know the most interesting part Sasuke baby?" She asked seductively which Sasuke had to admit was turning him on.

"What." he asked with a gulp.

"I was always fantasizing about you." she said still in a whisper as she nipped at his neck to get her point across. Sasuke groaned at this he knew it was her plan to get him aroused and then leave because that was the deal once she admitted it but their was no way he was going to let her win this.

"Alright Sakura you win." Sasuke said playing submissive as he got up and helped her to do the same. Before Sakura even had time to grin in victory she was pinned against the wall by Sasuke who had already had her trapped in a mind blowing kiss.

"Not fair I was supposed to win this round." Sakura pouted when they broke apart they would have continued had it not been for their brother who had come to find them worried that Sasuke might have gotten the shit beat out of him.

"Ew I didn't know you guys were into the whole public bang thing I'll just leave." Naruto said laughing at their facial reactions.

"Shut up Naruto we were just about to go back to the cafeteria." Sakura said

When they got back to the table Hinata laughed at the fact that Sakura had her backpack and Sasuke wasn't bruised meaning she admitted to Sasuke.

**A/N: I'm sorry!! Man that was so dirty but I had to add it, it brightened my day.** (That was the original A/N for this chapter...which was just a chapter by itself w/o the others w/ it. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this b/c honestly I don't know and sorry if it disgusted some of you like it did to one person of fanlib who wrote 2 me but I left it in cuz some parts where quite funny. ) **If you have no clue what a Sega Genesis is it is one of the first game systems to come out it's really old. My brother and I play the old Mortal Kombat game on it and I'm always Sonya and he's always Scorpion. But we both cheat and use their most powerful moves over and over agian, so I had Sasuke and Sakura make up a rule they could only use it once per round, that would never happen in my house but a girl can dream can't she. Hope ya liked it.**


	5. An Escape A Sleepover and A Retrieval

"CRAP!! SAKURA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!" Hinata yelled into the phone.

Sakura had to hold the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"My dad found out about you know the _thing_ with Naruto and now he's not letting me leave the house." she whined. Sakura knew what she was talking about, since talking to Hinata Monday about their predicament Naruto had filled in his siblings about Hinata's miscarriage and now apparently someone had told Hiashi.

"What! How?" Sakura gasped

"Well the hospital sent a bill addressed to my dad for a co-pay or something so he called the hospital asking what the bill was for and the idiots told him." Hinata complained.

"So you're grounded?" Sakura asked

"Worse he is getting the school to send my books and stuff home saying I have a bad flu bug. Anyway he took my cell phone, I stole Hanabi's since she never uses the damn thing so that I could call you and ask for your help with all this." Hinata whispered having heard someone outside her room.

"Does Neji know?" Sakura asked

"Yes and the dolt says its probably best for me to rest anyway so why not play along with it until the school demands my return. I mean he is just acting like my older brother like always but jeez. I'm afraid I may be in a convent by the end of the week." she whined

"Alright I've got a plan." Sakura started "Tomorrow we'll drop Konohamaru off at daycare early then we'll park a couple blocks away from your house. I'll send Naruto to help you sneak out of your window and to carry all your books for you. How's that sound? If you can't make it out of your bedroom window cause it's on the second floor then sneak to the downstairs bathroom and drop out of that window since it's near the back of the house." Sakura finished

"Oh my God you're a genius that is off course the reason why I called you." Hinata cheered.

"Hey I have to go give the little guy a bath. Do you want me to hand the phone to Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Sure and tell Sasuke not to get soap in his eyes." Hinata teased knowing full well when Sakura said the little guy she was talking about Konohamaru not Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked to Naruto's room. KNOCK KNOCK

"ENTER." Sakura heard Naruto's voice before she went into his room extending her arm so the phone was in front of his face.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Your girlfriend. Who else calls you?" Sakura asked amused

"ha ha." Naruto mock laughed at her attempt to make fun of his popularity when a lot of people did call him just not as much as Hinata did.

Sakura left the room to go find the youngest member of their household so she could give him a bath.

The next morning everyone got ready fast so they could leave early. Of course Konohamaru was not to happy about having to go to daycare earlier than usual, he liked spending the morning with his siblings.

"Me no want to leave!" Konohamaru whined as Naruto carried him out to the car.

"Hey buddy I thought you were a big boy." Naruto stated

"So?" the little guy asked stubbornly

"Well big boys don't whine like your doing." Sasuke said as he got into the drivers seat of their car.

"I don't wanna be big!" Konohamaru huffed as he was buckled into his child seat by his blonde sibling.

"That's to bad 'hamaru, cuz I'm only friends with big boys." Sakura said using her nickname for him as she turned around facing the child in the back as she pinched his pudgy little cheek.

"I wanna be sissy's friend." he said excitedly

"Then you have to be a big boy and be good and let Naruto drop you off at daycare so we can go get Hinata and bring her to school. You like Hinata right." Sakura said

"Yeah I wuv Hina she gives me candy and hugs." Konohamaru said after thinking it over.

Sakura laughed as he said this last part it was a well known fact in the Hatake household that if you said the name Hinata around the kid he would tell you about how much he loved her. Hinata always gave him a tiny piece of candy (sugar free but Konohamaru didn't need to know that) and loved to hug him whenever she saw him since he was so cute.

"Okay well we have to help Hina today and to do that we have to drop you off early. Okay?" Naruto asked

"Otay." Konohamaru said happily because he got to help Hinata.

And as Naruto brought him into daycare when they arrived he was perfectly behaved.

Sasuke parked a couple blocks away from Hinata's house. They arrived just after Neji left to drop Hanabi off at her middle school then to pick up his girlfriend Tenten and head to school himself. Hiashi was already at the office and it was up to the maid to make sure Hinata didn't leave.

Naruto walked the two blocks to the large Hyuuga household. He snuck to the back bathroom window were Hinata was sitting on the open windowsill waiting for him.

Seeing him walk up to her she smiled and reached down and grabbed her book bag she had stashed in the shower the night before so all she wouldn't have to haul it in there this morning. She threw the bag to the ground and waited for Naruto to come and help her to the ground, even though it was on the first floor the window was a good five and a half feet from the ground so it helped having Naruto's arms around her waist as he guided her to the ground so she wouldn't fall on her ass.

"Hey." She said cheerily as her feet landed on the ground but he didn't let go of her waist.

"Hey yourself now don't I even get a thank you kiss for coming and helping your ass out of this window." Naruto teased.

"You were but now..." She teased right back before going on her tiptoes and kissing him.

"Better?" She asked as they separated and he picked her bag up from the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Much." he said taking her hand as they walked down the street to were Sasuke parked and climbing into the car and heading to school, so the teachers could see Hinata was perfectly healthy and hopefully the school board wouldn't trust Hiashi's word anymore and she would be able to stay at school.

The school day had gone by fast. When they had arrived at the school Sakura and Sasuke headed to class as Naruto and Hinata went to straighten things out at the district office. When they arrived the principal was surprised to see Hinata was actually quite fine. After some explaining, they had told her Hinata's dad found out she was dating Naruto and didn't approve and was trying to keep her home away from him, and getting a look of sympathy from the principal they were able to go to class as usual without any further questioning.

At lunch Neji spotted her and told her she might not want to come home tonight seeing as Hiashi was having a dinner party and had already told all of his guests she was ill and was going to be in her bedroom that it would be wise for her not to come home so he could yell at her then be in very unpleasant mood at dinner. Hinata agreed with him and was now in the car with the Hatake's to pick Konohamaru up.

"Hey guys since Konohamaru was so upset about having to go to daycare early because of me do you think he'd like it if I surprised him and went in to get him." Hinata said feeling bad she had upset her favorite toddler.

"Great idea Hinata he'll love that. I'll just call and tell them you're gonna pick him up so they know he's not being kidnaped." with that Sakura flipped open her cell dialing the daycare's number.

"Hi Ichiru," she chirped as Sasuke rolled his eyes that being the name of the male daycare worker that hit on Sakura.

"Don't tell Konohamaru this but as a surprise Naruto's girlfriend Hinata will be picking him up today. She's about my height, has dark hair and really pretty pale eyes, can't miss them. Just thought you should know so you didn't think he was being stolen." Sakura was about to hang up when she yelled "PERVERT!" Into the phone.

Sasuke glanced at her then put his attention back on the road. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"He said something about I hope she's as hot as you." Sakura grumbled as now both teenage boys in the car hated the man. After a moment of silence Hinata spoke up.

"So Sakura you thing my eyes are pretty." she said leaning forward so her chin rested on Sakura's shoulder. As she stared at her blinking repeatedly.

Sakura rolled her own eyes. "Yes my darling Hinata." she said playing along stroking her cheek.

"No Yuri! Especially not between my girlfriend and sister." Naruto complained

The two girls laughed as Sasuke just rolled his eyes and parked in the daycare parking lot.

Hinata gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek just to freak Naruto out before unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the car heading into the daycare building.

"HINA!!" Konohamaru yelled running towards his favorite teen girl besides Sakura.

Hinata quickly picked him up crossing her arms under his butt as he wrapped his arms around her neck nuzzling into it giving her a big hug. (My mom has an in home daycare and I always hold my favorite two year old buddy Kole like that. He gives the best hugs.)

"Where Naruto?" he asked picking his head up as she settled him on her left hip with him holding onto the back on her neck playing with her hair with his tiny right hand. "In the car." she answered before she noticed a young male walking over smiling. Hinata didn't like the look of him he looked like a perv and she could only guess this was Ichiru.

"You must be Hinata." He said still having that weird grin on his face.

"Hina lets go home." Konohamaru said quickly since he didn't like Ichiru and didn't want to share Hinata with him.

"Okay," she said than faced Ichiru "Can I have his diaper bag please." she said holding out her hand.

"Sure." He said handing the bag to her from a small cubby that said Konohamaru H on it.

She took it sensing he was about to say something dirty she quickly slung the bag over her right shoulder and headed towards the door. Konohamaru giggling the whole way.

Hinata smiled as she opened the car door and handed the two year old to Naruto who buckled him in.

"Hi Naru!" he cheered "Hi Sasu and Sakwa." he said waving his tiny hand at them as Hinata got into the car.

"Hey buddy did you have a good day." Naruto asked smiling

"Yup, me no like Ichiru doe (though)." He said frowning Sasuke smirked at this comment.

"How come?" he asked knowing it would be a very cute answer.

"Cuz he look funny at Hina and Sakwa." he said frowning Sakura smiled at him.

"It's alright 'hamaru Hina and I don't like him either." she said turning in her seat and patting him on his tiny leg, causing the little boy to smile the whole way home.

As the four teens and toddler entered the house they weren't surprised Kakashi and Anko weren't there. The worked late a lot which helped pay for raising four kids. After supper they all lounged in the living room. Sasuke sitting in their big recliner with Sakura in his lap and Naruto and Hinata snuggled on the couch with Konohamaru on both their laps. The little boy being practically attached to Hinata the whole night. She didn't mind though she loved the little boy very much, and she only laughed when he insisted on following her into the bathroom. He was only two after all it's not like it mattered and he wouldn't remember any of it when he was old enough for it to matter.

Sakura looked at the clock realizing it was time for Konohamaru's bath.

"'hamaru it's time for your bath." she said

"I want Hina and Naru to do it." he said looking at Hinata with his patented puppy dog stare.

"Okay." Hinata said as the three of them walked upstairs into the bathroom.

Naruto filled the bath tub up so there was a little less than a foot of water in it as Hinata helped Konohamaru undress and climb into the tub.

"Alright Konohamaru what's the bath time rule?" Naruto asked as he always did.

"No goin' potty!" he said cheerfully smiling that his answer made Hinata laugh.

"Naruto what kind of rule is that?" Hinata asked still laughing

"A good one, the point of a bath is to get clean, right Konohamaru?" he asked looking at the boy as he splashed in th water.

"Yup." he said as he played with the rubber ducky Hinata had handed him. They let him play in the water a little before washing his hair with his baby shampoo and lightly scrubbing the sticky stuff off of his hands that little children always seem to have. (On gilmore girls Luke calls them Jam hands).

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS...

"Woah we're actually alone." Sakura commented.

"Yup." Sasuke commented dryly

"Glad to see your so happy about it." Sakura said with an eye roll.

"Fine Sakura I couldn't wait to have you all to myself so I could do this." he said kissing her deeply then pulling away "Better?"

"Yes and your acting sucks by the way." she giggled at his eye roll. The two sat there watching some stupid show until after awhile they heard Naruto and Hinata come down the stairs."

"The little guy out in dream land?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah we got him all dried off and into his 'cute little pj's' as Hina called them and he fell asleep on her." Naruto laughed

"Shut up I can't help that your brother's such a sweetheart." she said in defense

"Thanks Hinata that means a lot coming from a friend." Sasuke laughed knowing she was talking about Konohamaru.

"Ha Ha you are to funny you know that." She said tossing a pillow at him.

"Why yes I do." he said cheekily only to be smacked by Sakura. The four spent the rest of the night just hanging out and goofing around

SATURDAY MORNING

Naruto awoke to a surprisingly quiet house for once. Feeling someone stir next to him he looked over and couldn't help but laugh. Last night they had all stayed up talking and had pushed Sasuke's and Naruto's mattresses onto Naruto's bedroom floor. Where they all, including Konohamaru who had woken up shortly after Naruto and Hinata put him to bed, piled in with a bunch of blankets and had fallen asleep. Looking to his right he saw Hinata was curled up next to him with Konohamaru laying down lower attached to her leg. Then looking to his left he was staring into Sakura's face with Sasuke's arm around her waist as they slept.

'_No wonder it's so quiet.' _he thought with a smile knowing in a few minutes when everyone awoke that would be an end to the silence. Sasuke was the next to wake up, he to smiled as he took in his surroundings.

"Hey idiot, how long you been awake?" Sasuke asked

"'bout five minutes." the blonde answered just after they said this they heard a loud shout

"WAKE UP HINA!"they heard Konohamaru yell which inevitable woke both Hinata and Sakura.

"Konohamaru, be quiet." Sakura mumbled turning into Sasuke's chest and nuzzling into it.

"Do I look like a pillow?" he asked smiling

"Huh, so I can only snuggle into you when I'm naked?" she asked annoyed Hinata giggled it was so easy to confuse guys with questions like that.

"That's a trick question, I'm not answering that." he smirked in victory at Sakura's annoyed face.

'_He's smarter than Naruto I'll give him that.'_ thought Hinata who started giggling again when Konohamaru began to tickle her.

"Ha ha...Konohamaru...ha...stop...ha...it." she wheezed she was laughing so hard.

"Hey 'hamaru why don't you go wake mom and dad up." Naruto suggested

"Yeah, but what if their not wearing their pj's again?" he asked skipping out of the room.

Hinata snorted with laughter, she new all about how much of a perv Kakashi was, she just didn't know that Konohamaru had seen them in bed without their pajamas.

"He's caught them before?" Hinata asked

"Unfortunately, we all have but we were way younger." Sakura said laughing

"What did they say when you caught them." the Hyuuga girl asked

"Well if we asked what they were doing, Kakashi would smirk and say, "We're just doing _it._" Sasuke answered with an eye roll.

The four teens got up and got dressed and did the whole bathroom deal before going downstairs and sitting at the kitchen table.

Konohamaru was in his highchair eating waffle sticks, no syrup because he made to big of a mess, and had a sippy cup full of juice sitting next to his plate. Kakashi sat in a chair next to him apparently the two were in a heated discussion about whether or not Kakashi's hair was 'ucky' or not.

"Daddy's hair is sooooo ucky." Konohamaru giggled baiting his father

"Well if my hair is ucky that your cheeks are jiggley." Kakashi teased flicking lightly at the toddlers cheeks making them jiggle. Anko who was at the stove flipping pancakes for the big people looked at Konohamaru's scowl and laughed. It was the least threatening thing she had ever seen.

"What funny momma?" the little boy huffed

"You sweet pea your just to cute." she said kissing him on the forehead

"Momma's cute to." Konohamaru said kissing her cheek while her face was so close. The teens and Kakashi laughed.

"Quite the charmer isn't he." Hinata said still giggling slightly.

"Yup." Konohamaru said not even knowing what that meant. After every one was done laughing at his cuteness the started eating.

"Alright Kakashi and I are going to take Konohamaru to the park, since you've had to take care of him for the past couple days." Anko said later as they were all putting their dishes in the sink.

"Alright we'll probably just hang around here all day." Naruto said

"Left hand blue" Sakura said holding the spinner

"Oh great." Sasuke said as he reached across the game mat to put his left hand on the blue, which of course put his face right next to Naruto's ass. Making the girls giggle

"Shut up." he snapped at his girlfriend who was laughing the hardest.

"If that attitude doesn't improve I might have to sabotage your game mister." Sakura threatened

"You wouldn't." He said

"I would." she countered

"How?" Sasuke scoffed

"Like this." Sakura said simply before pinching his ass.

"Ah." he half heartedly yelped before falling face first into the mat.

"Yes I win!" Naruto said triumphantly

"No fair Naruto I would have won if you hadn't have kissed then licked my neck." Hinata complained

"All's fair in love and war." Naruto said before they all collapsed to the ground exhausted from their two hour long game of Twister. They laid in silence but not for long before they heard the front door open and Neji's voice yelling 'Hinata'. They heard her name being called agian but this time it was Tenten's voice saying it.

"Down here." Hinata yelled hoping they'd follow her voice and go into the Hatake's carpeted and furnished basement.

"Oh there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Tenten said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Hinata asked

"Hiashi wants you to come home so he can have a 'talk' with you." Neji said sadly, he and everyone else in the room knew that when Hinata and Hiashi 'talked' it was basically him telling her how worthless she was and then sentencing her to go to her room only to come out for meals and to use the rest room.

"I'll get my things." Hinata said sadly as she and Naruto headed up the stairs to get her belongings.

"Sorry to just barge in but if Hinata isn't home in a little while she could get into even more trouble. You never know with Hiashi." Neji said sadly. Although he was grateful to his uncle for taking him in after his father died Neji didn't really respect the man all that much, especially when it came to how he raised his daughters.

"It's fine we don't want Hinata to get into a lot of trouble because of us." Sakura said

They heard a noise at the top of the steps then heard, "I'm ready you guys let's go."

Before her cousin came up the stairs Hinata quickly kissed Naruto goodbye. Then waved to Sasuke and Sakura who had also come upstairs to say goodbye.

"You two better not start making out back there" was the last thing they heard Hinata say before she pulled Neji's car towards the direction of her house.

**A/N: So I've got nothing to say.Please Review!!**


	6. Sillyness

Friday of the next week...

"Did your dad unground yet?" Sakura asked Hinata as they walked out of the school with Tenten after another long week.

"Yes thankfully good ol' Neji talked him into letting it go. I'm not sure how though." Hinata said happily.

"That's Neji he always comes through for you." Tenten said eyes shining.

"Or cums for you." Hinata giggled poking fun at her friends relationship with her cousin.

"Hinata Hyuuga no wonder your father grounds you all the time, you have such a potty mouth." Tenten screeched slapping her friend lightly. She wasn't really mad in fact her and Hinata had gotten quite close over the years since she started hanging out then eventually dating Neji.

"CAT FIGHT!" they heard an all to familiar yell of their favorite red headed friend Gaara.

"Kankuro where." Sakura said stopping suddenly and looking around.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked as he walked up to his friends. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Sakura said that because Gaara just yelled cat fight after I slapped Hinata which made are favorite cherry blossom think of you are favorite kitty cat." Tenten said playfully flicking one of the ears of his hood.

"You guys are not funny." The cat man huffed.

"Really because I thought it was." Gaara laughed at his older sibling's expense. The group quickly headed their separate directions to go home. Leaving Sakura, and Hinata waiting for Sasuke and Naruto at the car.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" They heard the familiar yell of Sasuke not far off in the distance then a splash of something and what sounded like a metal bucket hitting the ground.

"Great wonder what he did now." Hinata thought out loud.

"Me too." Sakura mumbled she hated it when they fought.

The next thing they saw shocked them Naruto was running towards the car covered in white paint with Sasuke running after him with just as much paint on him. The two stopped in front of the car.

"What the HELL happened to you?!" Sakura questioned.

"Well you know how our eighth hour class was painting over the graffiti with white paint today?" Naruto started

"Yeah." Hinata answered.

"Well I was up on the ladder with my can of paint and Sasuke was painting below me and well my paint can kind of fell on him." Naruto continued

"That doesn't explain why your covered in paint." Sakura said

"Well to get back at me he kind of chased me down with a can of paint and dumped it on me." he mumbled.

"Oh that's what we heard." Hinata said in realization.

"Yep that explains it, now you guys go to the locker room and change your clothes and take a shower you are not getting in the car that way." Sakura said sternly.

"Yes mother." Naruto said sarcastically as he and Sasuke marched off towards the locker room. Sasuke just stood there.

"Well get going." Sakura said pushing him along using one finger so as not to get paint on her whole hand.

"After one thing," Sasuke said then press his paint covered hand on Sakura's butt leaving a hand print. "Perfect he said admiring his work then running off before he was hit.

"Grrr! That perve he so needs to stop hanging out with Kakashi." Sakura fumed

"Well the paints quick drying." Hinata said then poked some of the paint that was really only a little bit on her butt. "See." she said holding her finger up "it's already dry."

"Good, at least I don't have to ride home in only my underwear." Sakura said as the two girls got into the car, with Sakura behind the wheel.

"God what's taking so long." Sakura said hitting her head on the steering wheel after waiting there for about twenty minutes.

"They'll be out soooon...OH MY GOD." Hinata said looking out the window.

"What?" Sakura asked not picking her head up off the steering wheel.

"Look at that." Hinata pointed at Sasuke and Naruto walking out of the building with nothing but their boxers and shoes on carrying their paint covered clothing. Passerby, man or woman, couldn't help but think the two were rather attractive.

"Dear lord." Sakura muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm getting a headache."

As the boys approach the car they were both grinning (or in Sasuke's case smirking) from ear to ear.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes." Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Well you said we couldn't be in the car with paint on us so we assumed you meant our clothing too." Sasuke said innocently as he and Naruto got in the backseat of the car with the girls in the front.

"I meant put your gym clothes on for the ride home you IDIOTS!" Sakura seethed.

"Our bad." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Hinata was in the front seat trying desperately not to laugh knowing it would piss off her hot headed friend.

"I know you planned that just to piss me off so let's just go home already." She said pulling out of the parking lot. "Oh and by the way that old man was totally checking you out." she laughed

"Oh yeah he was pretending to be looking at the birds but he was actually stealing glances at you." Hinata added the girls looked back at their boyfriends creeped out faces and inwardly smirked.

They went straight home since Kakashi and Anko had gotten off of work early so they had picked Konohamaru up from daycare. Sakura walked in the house and went straight to the cupboard below the sink to get some cleaners to get the paint off of her butt and her brothers' clothing. Kakashi walked in the room in saw her bent over with a hand print on her butt and started laughing causing the teenage girl to whip around and glare at him.

"Shut up OLD man." Sakura hissed as she pulled out some extra strength cleaners. Kakashi continued laughing as he turned and saw his two oldest sons only in their underwear and shoes holding paint covered clothing. And next to them was the very clean and very amused Hyuuga.

"Sir do these children belong to you." Hinata said in a mock sheriff voice as she took hold of Naruto and Sasuke's arms then pushed them towards Kakashi.

"Never seen them before in my life officer." Kakashi said playing along just as Anko entered the room after putting Konohamaru down for a nap.

"Dear lord what happened to you. And Sasuke keep your hands off of Sakura's butt please." she scolded noticing the hand print on her daughters butt and knowing who the culprit was.

"Sorry mom." he muttered causing his girlfriend to giggle

"Ha ha you got yelled at for ruining my jeans." she teased sounding like a five year old.

"Dear lord don't start that I already had to deal with you two being rivals as children I don't need you to do it as teens too." Anko muttered recalling the stuffed dog incident. (If you don't remember refer to earlier chapter)

"Sorry." They said in unison

"Now would my _good _child tell me what happened." Anko said turning to Naruto. Naruto explained the whole thing to his mother who by the end of it was just as amused as Hinata and Kakashi.

"Well at least if things don't work out in either of your relationships you can go to the old guy." Anko teased causing the boys in the room to shiver in disgust and the girls in the room to laugh heartedly.

Later that same night Kakashi took the responsibility getting Konohamaru ready for bed so the teens could work on a school project. Sakura was sitting on the floor in her room with her two 'brothers'. With a posterboard, glue sticks, scissors, and different shades of green construction paper surrounding them.

"Alright our goal is to make a depiction of the cells inside of plants." Sakura said having been paired with these two many times before at their teacher's amusement whenever they had projects she took team leader since her brother's tended to fight.

"Che didn't we do this in middle school." Sasuke said clearly not amused by the project. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I think we did and I even think we saved it and put it in the attic. Go upstairs into the attic and find it, Naruto." she said

"Why do I have to do it? It was Sasuke's idea." He groaned.

"That may be true but you know you're way around up there better than he does." She pointed out.

"More like he's gonna know his way around your body as soon as I leave the room." Naruto said starting to get up.

"Fine I'll go and that settle's it, now no exploring each other's bodies while I'm gone got it." Sakura said leaving the room only looking back to smirk at their visible shudders and to see them scoot away from each other. Sakura walked out into the hallway and pulled on the string that hung from the ceiling so she could pull down the attic steps which was basically a folding ladder. Successfully pulling them down she climbed up so her head was peaking just above the whole in the floor. She shuddered.

"I should have never watched The Grudge."she said to herself expecting a weird figure to be up there like in the movie. Not to long after saying this did she feel something grab her ankles. "Ah!" she screamed then seeing it was Anko she rolled her eyes.

"Hah I knew it. I told you those stupid movies will haunt you for the rest of your life." she said obviously hearing what Sakura had whispered.

"They don't haunt you now do they." Sakura said quickly trying to make a point.

"Nothing does now honey." Anko said in a sad tone. Causing Sakura to wish she hadn't said that last statement. Sakura descended the ladder/stairs to hug her mother. Knowing she was thinking about the time when she was kidnaped as a child.

"Thanks sweets I needed that." Anko said pulling away.

"Anytime, I do owe you quite a lot, and if you do this next thing for me I'll owe you more." Sakura said smiling hopefully.

"What is it?" Anko said letting out a breath.

"Will you go with me into the attic to look for a project on plant cells we did in eighth grade?" she asked

"Sure, hey isn't that your assignment for this project." Anko asked

"Yeah but we did the same thing in middle school so we were just going to update that one. You know how teachers like to teach you something in middle school then teach it to you again in highschool." Sakura stated

"They do that don't they, huh wonder why. Alright to The Grudge attic it is." she teased

"Don't say _that_." Sakura shivered causing her mother to laugh as the two went upstairs to find the demonstration board.

"I'm back." Sakura sang revealing their old project to be in perfect condition.

"Wow it actually fits all the guidelines." Naruto said as he looked from their old project to the objectives on the sheet the teacher had given them.

"So we're done?" Sasuke asked amazed

"Yup," Sakura said "Hey now I have time to read a story to the lil' guy."

"Sakura you don't need to read Sasuke good night stories. He's a big boy now." Naruto teased.

"You totally just ripped off one of your girlfriends jokes." she dead panned before leaving the room.

"Great minds think alike." he called after her.

"Shut up idiot and help me clean up this unnecessary crap." Sasuke said who was grumpy because he hadn't had any 'alone' time with Sakura in a while.

"You know we are unsupervised in Sakura's room..." Naruto mused putting the tips of his fingers together evilly.

"Yes, for the whole five minutes it takes to clean up. Then we're leaving." Sasuke declared.

"You're no fun." Naruto whined helping his brother pick up the craft materials off of the floor then the heard a sound coming from down the hall.

"KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING TO KONOHAMARU!!" Came the all to familiar screech of Sakura.

The boys ran down the hall screeching to a halt in front of the young boy's room laughing the image of him sitting in his father's lap as he was read a little orange book.

"Icha Icha." Konohamaru quipped cutely not seeing that his sister was PISSED. Sakura sighed and put on a nice face for her baby brother.

"I know that sweetie but what I wanna know is why daddy's reading it to you." Sakura said walking up to her father and discreetly smacking him across the head so the little boy wouldn't see.

"Sakura... that hurt." he whined

"Good now stop corrupting the boy and go bug your wife." Sakura said then hearing Anko's voice from the doorway.

"Come on honey let's leave the other children to straighten out your mess." she said in baby talk.

"Okay." Kakashi said in defeat as they left the room. All three of the teens in the room sweat-dropped.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he and the other two teenagers put the kid to bed. Then resting up to present their reused project only to get a better score on it then they did the previous time they had handed it in.

**A/N: I again have nothing to say...but REVIEW please.**


	7. The End

Sakura was feeling bad. Since Konohamaru entered the family her and Sasuke had been having very little _alone_ time. Thinking hard on this she decided to contact her good friend Hinata for some help.

RING RING

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Hinata asked having seen her friends name on her caller ID.

"Well, you know how busy our whole family has been since "hamaru came to live with us right?" Sakura started

"Yeah, although I love the kid it has been hard for any of us to have some _fun _if I know what you're gettin' at." Hinata answered.

"That's exactly it. So I was going to offer you a deal for this weekend, really just an idea. But what if you stayed over this weekend while Kakashi and Anko are away for some business venture and we all take turns watching the kid then when he's asleep we have some _fun._" Sakura explained slyly.

"Sounds excellent. I'll tell Naruto, then are you going to tell Sasuke." Hinata questioned.

"Not exactly, see I'm gonna say your gonna help us babysit then spend the night but I'm not gonna tell him he's getting any. So make sure my loud mouth brother zips it." Sakura then proceeded to filling Hinata in on the details of her plan.

"Alright see you Friday night which is bound to be a good day since it's the last day of school before summer vacation." Hinata said before hanging up just to call Naruto's cell phone so she could fill him in.

FRIDAY NIGHT 8:00

"Well we're gonna go put the little guy to bed." Naruto said picking up the families little angel and carrying him to his room his girlfriend not far behind him. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke snuggled together on the couch.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Sakura said jumping up and trotting up the stairs leaving her boyfriend to fantasize about her in the shower. Not even two minutes later was Sakura back downstairs dry but wrapped in a towel.

"Sasuke their's a spider in the shower will you kill it for me." Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, you're not afraid of spiders what's all this about?" he asked skeptically.

'Damn he knows me to well.' Sakura thought to herself quickly trying to think of a cover up for it.

"I know but this one is like _really _big! Could you please get it for me." She continued to pout.

'God she's sexy when she pouts.' Sasuke thought giving in. He took her hand and guided her upstairs to the bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom Sakura quickly shut and locked the door, then proceeded to push Sasuke against the wall in a passionate kiss letting her towel fall to the floor. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her bare waist and returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, there wasn't a spider was there?" he asked knowing full well there wasn't.

"Nope." She said before she kissed him heatedly all the while relieving him of his clothing.

Sasuke reached into the shower and turned the knobs, then got in pulling the pink haired vixen with him not removing his hold around her waist with his one arm for a second.

"Ah finally Sasuke will get some and be in a better mood." Naruto said after they arrived in his room. The two were instructed by Sakura to stay in Konohamaru's room until they heard her and Sasuke enter the bathroom.

"What you mean he's pissy if he doesn't get any?" Hinata asked being sure Sakura would have told her something like this.

"Not really but if you're alone in the room with the two of them you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." he said chuckling

"Naruto, that's gross you're talking about your siblings." Hinata said wrinkling her nose in disaproval.

"Well Sakura tells me your just as bad talking about Neji cuming for Tenten. And we all know that even though technically he is your cousin he is more like a brother to you." Naruto teased

"Alright fine you win, but I think we both need to be punished for our sins now." She said flirtatiolusly, as she pushed him onto his bed.

"How do you propose we get punished then?" he asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I have a few idea's." she said before planting her lips on his.

Sasuke and Sakura collapsed onto their shower floor after turning off the water. The two just sat there bodies close and dripping wet breathing hard. Sasuke rearranged them so that they were sitting side by side with Sakura's legs slung over both of his and her resting her head on his shoulder.

Finally catching her breath Sakura smiled.

"That was amazing." she breathed out looking up at him with a devilish look in her eye.

He smirked down at her. "I couldn't agree more." he said kissing her forehead. The two sat in silent bliss until Sasuke started laughing out of nowhere watching something on the shower floor.

"What?" Sakura asked following his gaze then seeing what he was laughing at. "What do you know there really was a spider after all." She said giggling then leaning forward she slid open the shower door and flicked the little bugger out. Sasuke chuckled as he traced circles on her now exposed back. She turned and looked back at him.

"What now?" she asked sitting up from leaning forward.

"Told you, you aren't afraid of spiders." he smirked then pulled her into another kiss.

"Good morning." Sakura sang as she and Sasuke entered the kitchen the next morning. Naruto was sitting at the table next to his little brother who was being given food by Hinata.

"Someone had a good night." Hinata teased as she gave Konohamaru more applesauce.

"Yes I had a _very_ goodnight. To bad it can't happen more often." Sakura said with a sigh as she and Sasuke took their places at the table.

"Actually that is what I wanted to tell you guys today. Alright you know how when I was 13 my dad made me get a babysitting job to build character. And since we don't need the money I had to do it for free. Well now that Hanabi's 13 she has to do that too and I was wondering if she could watch Konohamaru all summer?" Hinata asked

"Yeah that will give us a lot of free time and I'm sure our parents won't mind." Sakura answered her _brothers_ being to busy stuffing their faces to answer.

"Oh it is because the reason we need Hanabi to watch him is because my dad is letting all of us plus Tenten and Neji stay at our beach house for as long as we want. And I know Neji is overprotective but the house is pretty big so we could get rooms on the opposite end of the house, which I think we'd want to anyway, I love Tenten and all but she makes quite a bit of noise if you know what I mean..." Hinata rambled on in excitement which happened once in a while and could only be stopped by one thing.

"Naruto." Sakura pleaded

"I'm on it." he said who was already up out of his seat and walking towards Hinata's chair and swooping down and kissing her fully on the lips. When he pulled apart she took a deep breath needing air having said most of her explanation in one breath. After mumbling a quick thanks to her boyfriend she continued.

"Anyway what do you think do you guys wanna go or not?"

"Sure." Sakura said

"Hn." was Sasuke reply since his mouth was full of toast.

Naruto just gave a wider grin in response thinking about a summer practically alone with Hinata, all was right with the world. After okaying the trip with Kakashi and Anko the teens spent the afternoon planning the trip to the beach house, because they would be leaving the next night. Since Kakashi and Anko weren't going to be back the day they left because they went right from their business trip to a fancy hotel for their anniversary Hanabi was to stay with Konohamaru which turned out he loved her just as much as he loved Hinata. The kids left an anniversary card for their parents each having written a part.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I can't express how grateful I am that you are the people who adopted me after my biological parents pasted. I don't remember much about them but I know deep down in my heart they would have been grateful I ended up with you two. Growing up in this family was never dull, how could it be with a brother like Naruto who always had to prove he was better than Sasuke and a bro like Sasuke who always had to prove he didn't care (which we know he does). You are such a great couple and I know you have been through so much and that is why you were inspired to be foster parents in the first place, I'm so glad you decided not just to house children like some but you opened your hearts and homes to us and I just want to thank you for being the best parents I could ever ask for, and I mean that you may not be my blood but you are my family._

_Love,_

_Sakura Hatake_

Mom and Dad,

Same as Sakura I couldn't be anymore grateful that you guys are my family and I like to think you raised me pretty damn good. If you wouldn't have taken me in I would have never had the awesome idiot of a brother and the loving heart of Sakura and now later on Konohamaru. You all have made my life which had began rather horrifying at seeing my family murdered to a bright and cheerful one that I wouldn't trade for the world. Even though I can honestly say I don't think I would have been bitten over a stuffed dog or called Tomato Head if I hadn't lived here those strange occurrences are a small price to pay to have such great parents like you.

Love,

Sasuke Hatake

**Mom and Dad,**

**Apparently the sibs are saying since I've lived with you longest well actually my whole life give or take a few days my little writing should be the most profound. And Sasuke who is reading over my shoulder is getting all excited that I know what profound means...jackass. Back to why I'm writing though. I want you to know how much it means to me that even though you started out only as my foster parents you became my real ones. When I started having health problems at two you could have just told the adoption agency that you couldn't handle me and gave up on being foster parents. Instead you payed every hospital bill and comforted me when I was in pain. I know I was young at the time but I still remember being held between both of you and you saying it would be alright. And through it all you continued taking in children in need giving me a tomato crazed brother who I couldn't have appreciated and loved more. And a couple years later a sister I right away loved and grew to protect along with Sasuke but now it seems I should be protecting her from him. If you know what I mean. I hope your anniversary was great because such great parents deserve it. We'll call often while we're at the beach and just remember although we won't be home we are still grateful for all you've done for us and love you like you were our biological ones, which you pretty much are since we all sign our names Hatake.**

**Love,**

**Naruto Hatake**

**P.S.**

**When Sakura and Sasuke get married ****she won't even have to change her last name.**

Shut up idiot.

_Ignore the P.S. stuff please. We Love You!!_

A/N: I had awesome fonts for their different notes but they wouldn't show up on here so bear w/ me folks the italics are Sakura the normal text is Sasuke and the bold is Naruto...much like his personality. Wow I took a nineteen chapter story and made a seven chapter story just by grouping all the chapters into longer ones. I was gonna make a sequel but there really wasn't much of a response to it and my heart just wasn't in it so it was shitty, this ultimately made me decide to take down the first chapter I had posted, and maybe in the future I'll be inspired to write it but as of right now it's total rubbish. Thanks for reading please Review...


	8. An Honest to Goodness SEQUEL

To the loyal readers of Family Life I kmbwiggles would like to inform you the sequel (one that I actually like this time....) Is up and will stay there. It is called Broken Love Life Naruto Style....I hope you all read and enjoy. ^_^


End file.
